


A Grand Favor

by writinggoneastray



Category: Item 47 (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU-Like, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinggoneastray/pseuds/writinggoneastray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki appears on Sif's doorstep one night with a very important question and favor to ask. It changes everything, their lives, relationships, opinions, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this originally on Tumblr by the name of The Biggest Change. New to writing, so don't be too harsh on me.  
> Written in both Sif's point of view and Loki's. Perhaps Thor or the Fandral later on, but not for a while. Mostly Sif's POV, with brief glimpses of how Loki's doing and thinking.

“Sif, I have to ask a very important favor of you.” Loki said hurriedly as he clutched something carefully in his tunic, out of sight. He rushed into her chambers, quickly closing the door behind him and locking it, letting out all the tension in his shoulders. He turned around to Sif who was standing there, shocked, for she had never seen Loki so panicked before. But before she could say a word, Loki carefully took a small child out of his tunic, and baby, and held it gently and lovingly in his arms.

“I need you to care for her, only for a matter of days.” He began to say calmly as he looked at the child, “Once I find a safe place for her I will come get her and take her to safety. I can only trust you to do this, for they would never come looking after you. But in the case they do, I know that you would be more than capable of defending both of you.” He said, making his teary-eyes meet Sif’s confused, and outraged ones. 

“This is preposterous Loki!” she yelled. “I cannot care for an unknown child. I am a warrior, a goddess, not a common caretaker!” She said sternly, holding her ground.

“If it helps,” he began to say in a calm and patient manner, all too different that his normal tone, as he handed the child to Sif. “She’s my daughter.” He whispered against the tense air in the room. He fished out a small blanket and a strange looking midgardian toy. “This will keep her warm at night.” he said as he handed her the sweet smelling blanket, “And this is her first and only toy. It will keep her entertained; They call it a hippo on Midgard.” He said in his normal mocking tone. 

As he retrieved the last item from his tunic, he rushed out a hushed, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” And he handed Sif an envelope along with a long, black dagger. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and smiled, turning to Sif he hugged her slightly and whispered in her hair, “Stay safe. If my daughter is hurt when I return, your injuries will be ten times worse… I must thank you though for doing this. I hope I supplied you with enough money for a week. If I do not arrive by then, I will send more supplies.”

And before Sif could even ask what the baby’s name was, he was gone, just like that. Leaving Sif standing there alone and confused, staring at where Loki was just standing. As she felt the reality of the situation, the dagger and envelope suddenly felt very heavy in her hand.


	2. Patience Kills

As the days passed, Sif grew more and more anxious. She had to stay at home all day and care for the child, unsure if she had to be kept a secret. To her delight, the child was very well behaved; she never cried and she ate her food easily. But on the fifth night, Sif was awakened by the sound of the baby’s loud crying. She immediately sat straight up in bed, quickly searching around the room for any sign of an intruder. She let out a sigh and let her muscles relax as she realized they were alone. She turned towards the child laying next to her in bed and carefully picked her up into her arms, sitting back against the headboard and rocked her back and forth soothingly. As soon as she had calmed down, she began to stare up at Sif, who in return stared down and smiled at her and giggled a bit as she felt the baby wrap her fist around her pinky. “I wonder what caused you to cry. There was nobody else around to disturb you…” She said as she laid back down onto her bed, holding the child close until they both fell asleep…

Meanwhile, Loki was hiding out in a dark corner, nursing the deep wound in his side. He was greatly injured, and his magic was begging to take a toll on the little amount of stamina he had left. But as he began to heal himself, all he could think about was his daughter and Sif, back in Asgard waiting for him to return. He quickly whispered a spell that conjured up a letter, and placed it folded neatly onto Sif’s table as he ran out of his hiding spot and lunged for attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this was short, but yeah. I haven't updated it any further, so bug me if you'd like me to. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
